Belle
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: Three men love one woman. Song-fic featuring the song "Belle" from Notre Dame De Paris. Characters: Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy.
1. Snape

**Disclaimer:** The song "Belle" originally comes from the French musical "Notre Dame De Paris" and belongs to Luc Plamondon. The English lyrics are by Will Jennings. The song is performed by Garou (Quasimodo), Daniel Lavoie (Frollo), and Patrick Fiori (Phoebus).

The Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N:** Most of us hate Bellatrix for what she did to Sirius. I hate her too. However, as this is a fan fiction, and there is something called AU, I decided to write this. No flames please! Constructive criticism is appreciated:)

This is a song-fic, and it's my first attempt to write one. Each chapter is someone's thoughts of her.

I guess my note getting longer. No worries, I won't say much. I just wanted to let you know that _italics_ are the song lyrics.

**!! Chapter 1 is Quasimodo's part of the song !!**

---------------------------------------------

**Belle**

_Belle, is the only word I know that suits her well._

_When she dances all the stories she can tell._

_A free bird trying out her wings to fly away,_

_And when I see her move, I see hell to pay._

Beautiful young woman, long black hair falling on her shoulders with black eyes full of emotion. She might look at you and you would melt into those eyes. I don't know how I managed to keep myself away for so long. How did that Lestrange manage to capture her heart? I do not know. I always wanted to win her. When I first saw her at school, I found myself thinking about her all the time. She was full of energy. Running along the corridors, ignoring the constant warnings of the teachers. She never cared.

Then I saw her at the Death Eater meeting. I didn't expect to see her there. She was wearing the black cloak we all wore during the meetings, but I knew it was her when I saw her eyes behind the black fabric. She was confident of herself, and one look of her during the meeting would mean you're in deep trouble.

_She dances naked in my soul and sleep won't come_

_And it's no use to pray this prayers to Notre Dame_

I saw her at the Malfoy Mansion. She was dancing gracefully with that bloke of Lestrange. It tore my heart apart, but I couldn't say a word. She wanted him.

_Tell, who'd be the first to raise his hand and throw a stone_

_I'd hang him high and laugh to see him die alone._

She never noticed who took her out of trouble. Her cousin was there to pull pranks on everyone, including her, as long as the target was a Slytherin. I took them all, I humiliated myself in front of the whole school, but she didn't care. I hexed her cousin, I cast spells on him and his annoying gits of friends that no student of Hogwarts was able to do at the time, but she didn't pay attention. I laughed at my loss and she didn't care.

_Oh, Lucifer please let me go beyond God's law_

_And run my fingers through her hair, Esmeralda._

The Dark Lord summoned us together. He wanted the weapon. She was ready to serve him after she got out of Azkaban. I didn't want her to come. I knew it was dangerous. She'd get arrested again, and I can't stand to know she was going to be kissed by the dementors.

I want her by my side, I want to wake up and see her lying next to me every morning. But not every wish is granted. I thank the Dark Lord for sending us to missions together. At least I can hold her into my arms if she gets hurt. I'll protect her even against the Ministry, against Dumbledore if I had to.

Even if she doesn't know about my feelings toward her, I'll keep on caring for her. I'll keep on... loving her.

-----------------------------------

**A/N:** Phew! It's 3 AM and I'm listening to this song while writing this :) Now, would you be kind and click that tiny little button that says submit a review? You know you want to!


	2. Voldemort

**Disclaimer:** The song "Belle" originally comes from the French musical "Notre Dame De Paris" and belongs to Luc Plamondon. The English lyrics are by Will Jennings. The song is performed by Garou (Quasimodo), Daniel Lavoie (Frollo), and Patrick Fiori (Phoebus).

The Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling.

**!! Chapter 2 is Frollo's part of the song !!**__

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 - Voldemort**

_Belle, there's a demon inside her who came from hell_

_And he turned my eyes from my God and oh I fell._

My loyal servant. I don't know how she does it, but one look of her and they would risk their life for anything I say. I watched her being sentenced to Azkaban. She didn't know I was there all the time. I saw her trial through her eyes. She didn't betray me. She stood by my side, leaving her life behind. She knew how Azkaban would effect her, but she didn't care. She believed in me, trusted me and I betrayed her trust.

_He put this heat inside me I'm ashamed to tell_

_Without my God inside I'm just a burning shell._

I want to tell her about it. I want her to know, but something is stopping me. Am I scared of her? Or am I scared of losing her? I do not know. The bright and handsome Tom Riddle is gone. The boy who was able to do as his desire asked was no longer alive. Only he could approach her they way I want to.

_The sin of Eve she has in her I know so well_

_For want of her I know I'd give my soul to sell._

She realizes that I might not be satisfied with the results of her work, but she does it in her own way. She doesn't care about the consequences as long as she doesn't fail my trust.

The hood she wears at the meetings makes me feel intrigued by her presence - her eyes, her voice, and the way she moves. I know I'd give up everything if she asks me to.

_Belle, this gypsy girl is there a soul beneath her skin_

_And does she bare the cross of all our human sins?_

She is the most loyal of my Death Eaters. She broke out of Azkaban only to come to and serve me. She killed her cousin and she didn't feel sorry for him. He wasn't supposed to die that night. I wanted Potter, and Black's death was just a coincidence. She didn't regret anything of it because she knew I would be pleased.__

_Oh Notre Dame please let me go beyond God's law_

_Open the door of love inside Esmeralda._

Let me hold you in my arms. Let me feel you close to me.

I took her with me when I left the Ministry that night. I didn't save my other followers' lives. I only saved her. I want her; I need her. She's the one who'll help me bring the human form of Tom Riddle back. Her love is all I need to pass the final stage to come to full power, but I know not what love is. I know desire, I know power, I know…

I know nothing at all.

---------------------------------------

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for your reviews!

**Gwendolyn James: **Yay!! You reviewed!!! dances happily Thanks!!

**Hippy Gypsy:** Thanks! :) I love this song too :)

**mon**Thanks :)

**FullMoon-insanity: **I can't resist myself from hating her. Thanks for thre review :)


	3. Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The song "Belle" originally comes from the French musical "Notre Dame De Paris" and belongs to Luc Plamondon. The English lyrics are by Will Jennings. The song is performed by Garou (Quasimodo), Daniel Lavoie (Frollo), and Patrick Fiori (Phoebus).

The Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling.

**!! Chapter 3 is Phoebus' part of the song !!**__

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 - Lucius**

_Belle, even though her eyes seem to lead us to hell_

_She may be more pure, more pure than words can tell_

She's always there when I have a ball at my mansion. She dances with that git of a Lestrange. Why did she choose him? He couldn't give her what I could. She deserves more. That dazzling beauty of hers. I can only look at her and I'd enjoy life.

_But when she dances feelings come no man can quell_

_Beneath her color rainbow color dress that burns the well._

She moves through the corridors of my house, that bloke still with her. I'll get rid of him soon. Oh, how beautiful she looks tonight. Azkaban didn't change her a bit. She still has that glamour in her.

_My promised one please let me one time be untrue _

_Before in front of God and man I marry you_

The Black family has always been known for its beautiful young women. One is by my side and the other… If I could turn back time, I would win her back. Narcissa would forgive me, I know she would. She loves me and she will understand me.

_Who would be the man, who'd turn from her to save his soul?_

_To be with her I'd let the devil take me whole._

He didn't do anything to save her from getting locked up in Azkaban. He watched from a distance how she was being sentenced to her slow death. I would stand against the Dark Lord if I had to, just for the sake of winning her heart.

_Oh, Fluer De Lys I am a man who knows no law_

_I go to open up the rose Esmeralda._

Narcissa knows not to argue with me when I make a decision. Bella is going to be mine.

**The END**

---------------------------------------

**A/N:** That's all folks! See that little button down there? Review!

**Hippy Gypsy:** Thanks for reviewing. I hope that you'll enjoy this one too :)

**FullMoon****-insanity:** Thanks! :)

**Wittyname**I was listening to it when I decided to write :) Thanks!


End file.
